This invention relates to a retainer for a combined surgical needle-suture device, also commonly referred to as an "armed suture" or simply a "suture" as part of a suture package. Retainers for sutures are known from, inter alia, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,363,751; 3,444,944; 3,613,878; 3,759,376; 3,857,484; 3,939,969; 3,951,261; 3,972,418; 3,985,277; 4,063,638; 4,089,409; 4,120,395; 4,135,623; 4,192,420; 4,249,656; 4,253,563; 4,284,194; 4,406,363; 4,412,614; 4,413,727; 4,427,109; 4,483,437; 4,491,218; 4,496,045; 4,533,041; 4,555,016; 4,572,363; 4,574,948; 4,574,957; 4,615,435; 4,708,241; 4,813,537; 4,884,681; 4,887,710; 4,896,767; 4,961,498; and, 4,967,902.
As an essential component of a suture package, the suture retainer should possess good storing qualities, provide safety in handling and permit ready access to, and removal of, the stored sutures.